How to Train your Dragon 3
by TheFuriousNightFury
Summary: My version of the third movie. Plain and simple. Little bit of blood. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not necessarily going to be what the movie is. Just my version. Don't go crazy at me in the comments.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

This is berk.

My home.

It may not be the fanciest looking place, but I wouldn't live anywhere else. We Berkians stick together, no matter what the world throws at us. And we've been through a lot lately. But we're still holding together. Six years we've been at peace with the Dragons now. It's not easy. But it's worth it.

* * *

Hiccup rode on Toothless through the skies, on patrol with Astrid and Stormfly. A long silence droned on between them. Hiccup let out a small sigh. He was tempted to do a trick to break the monotony. Anything to make it easier to bear. But he had to focus on looking for danger, trouble or other threats. A week ago, dragons started to noticeably disappear. Six have gone missing. Including Meatlug, Fishleg's Dragon. He was crushed.

"Thinking?" Astrid's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah.. thinking."

"Poor Fishlegs. I don't know what I'd do if Stormfly went missing."

Stormfly gave her rider a friendly squawk. Hiccup reached down and scratched Toothless's neck. "I'd be upset if toothless disappeared."

"Shall we head back now? There's no sign of them here."

"Okay."

The little patrol flew back home.

* * *

 **This is short, I know, but I can't write much today, and I want to see what responses I get to this. There will be more. Lots more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you people who give me support! Love ya! :D *Hugs***

 **Finally an update for you people who are interested in this story. ;P**

* * *

Hiccup sat on a stool, staring at a map. It hadn't been updated since that day on Itchy Armpit. He sighed and closed it up, folding it neatly. He was slightly surprised by footsteps. He turned to see a certain blonde coming into their room. The usually neat Astrid looked exhausted, her hair a mess.

"You don't look so good. You okay?"

Astrid mumbled something unintelligible and sat down on the other stool beside him. She looked very upset.

"Astrid?"

Astrid closed her eyes. Hiccup saw her start to cry.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Something occured to him. "Did Stormfly...?"

Astrid nodded. "She's gone. I looked all day... I did Nadder calls until I couldn't breathe..." She broke into sobs. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. Another disappearance. And one a lot more painful. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure what to say to his wife. He wanted to utter all sorts of assurances. 'It'll be okay.' 'We'll find her.' He didn't know if it was true. If any of it was true. Meatlug hadn't reappeared. None of the disappeared Dragons had.

"Oh, Astrid, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Hiccup sat on Toothless's back, on a patrol, this time with Gobber and Grump. The big Hotburple seemed to have no interest in disappearing. The searches had all but stopped for the dragons. There were barely any left at this point. Grump, Toothless, Cloudjumper, and about 25 others.

"There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, Chief. Shall we 'ead back?"

"Yeah, let's go, Gobber."

Berk needed hope.

* * *

It was a particularly grey day on berk when a certain Nadder appeared over Berk. She swooped down and landed in front of a very surprised and amazed Astrid. She didn't care if Snotlout was watching her, she smothered her Dragon in hugs, the only dragon so far to return.

"Stormfly! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

The Nadder returned her rider's hugs with eager nuzzles and happy squawks. Hiccup had just came from a walk, and saw the sight. He felt relief and new hope wash over him. If one Dragon could return, all of them could. He ran up with Toothless, and the two Dragons gave each other a wonderful nuzzle. Hope returned partially to the island of Berk.

* * *

"I'll only be gone for a while."

Hiccup watched his mother hop gracefully on Cloudjumper's back. He was skeptical of having someone leave the island alone, but his mother had insisted on going out to look for Dragons on her own with Cloudjumper, saying she would be fine. Well, almost completely alone.

"Are you sure about this?"

Valka nodded. "Stormfly returned, so me, Cloudjumper and her are going to go to where she went to find where they all went."

"Hopefully."

"...Hopefully. It's a chance, Hiccup. One Berk needs."

"I still can't believe Astrid agreed to this."

"She wants the rest of the Dragons back too."

"Even though she just got Stormfly back..."

Valka put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. She stared at him.

"We can do this."

"Okay. Good luck, mom."

* * *

The thin figure of Valka perched on a Stormcutter, speeding after a nadder, almost appearing to chase it. The three of them moved quickly through the sky, wasting no time. They flew for quite a while, heading in a direction they rarely went. South. After what seemed like forever, they landed on a small island. Stormfly moved forward slowly. Valka slipped off of Cloudjumper's back and slunk forward with the two dragons.

The three peeked over a cliff. Far below, over a certainly fatal drop, three large ships rigged with all sorts of Dragon trapping devices sat in the water. Definitely Drago's. Chains from all three trailed into the water. Bubbles rose on the surface of the water.

'That must be where the Dragons are.' Valka began to slip back, planning to sneak back to Berk and tell Hiccup everything. Then she saw a huge... something slip out of the water. It looked like a huge blue tentacle. It curled over, almost appearing to stare at something... or someone on the deck of the largest ship. Drago.

Valka crouched close, trying to see it, but a growl cut short behind her caused her to spin around.

She only caught a glimpse of Cloudjumper and Stormfly lying motionless before something hit her.

Everything went dark.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah. Cliffhangers. I hate 'em too. But what better way to keep the audience intruiged? ;)**

 **Some of this is obviously inspired by something else. Can anyone guess what? The tentacle? I'll let you try to figure it out. Whoever does first will be mentioned next chapter.**

 **Next update will be on Tuesday, Nov 22.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the next part. It's probably not going to be very long. We'll see.**

 **Thank you to the two people who are reading and reviewing! Appreciate it! :D Thank you!**

* * *

Hiccup trudged into his house. He closed the door behind him, not realizing Toothless had been behind him. The dragon opened the door and closed it, moving over to where Hiccup was now sitting. The chief noticed his friend.

"Oh.. sorry, Toothless. I didn't mean to close the door in your face."

The Dragon gently rubbed his head against Hiccup, crooning. Hiccup gently pet him on the head.

"Don't leave... bud..."

Toothless licked Hiccup gently. Hiccup didn't even complain. The two of them stayed that way for a long while, the exhausted Chief and his friend. Hiccup finally stood and moved to go to bed. Toothless followed. Hiccup threw his armor and vest into the corner, and his boot joined it. He then sat down on his side of the bed and untied his prosthetic. He set it down nearby, then lay down. He watched Toothless curl up, and soon, the dragon's snores could be heard, reminding Hiccup of someone else who snored loudly. He felt a twist of grief. He almost didn't want to fall alseep. He already knew what he would dream of.

* * *

Hiccup angled Toothless down toward the ground. Towards a towering figure standing apart from his army, holding his polearm.

Drago.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled, landing and jumping off of Toothless. "Stop!"

He looked up at this huge man. He hadn't exactly been expecting a tiny man with a name like Drago Bludvist. But the intimidating, dark figure he saw before him sent a shiver up his spine. A scarred, burned face, with black, braided hair. Wearing dark armor, and a _black_ dragon skin cape. Good Odin, had this man killed a Night Fury?

Drago was sizing the heir of Berk up meanwhile. It didn't take him long to see that the "Great Dragon Master" was nothing more then what he was named. Hiccup. A runt. A talking fishbone. He let out a scoff.

" _This_ is the 'Great dragon master'? Son of Stoick the vast? A _boy_? What shame he must feel."

Hiccup, meanwhile had pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. 'Just like in the kill ring.' He pushed the thought down. This would not end like it had five years ago. This time would be different. He would not fail.

"All this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" Hiccup motioned with his arms. "Dragons are kind, amazing creatures, that can bring people together."

Drago turned to Hiccup. He lifted his cape, and pulled off his left arm. It was fake. Hiccup winced. He sympathized, if only for a moment. He knew what it was like to lose a limb. He was painfully aware of his missing left foot.

"Or tear them apart." Drago replaced his arm and cape. He began to circle Hiccup, almost like a vulture eyeing meat. "See, I know what it is to have my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

Hiccup saw the flaw in Drago's reasoning. "Then why a dragon army?"

Drago scoffed. "You need dragons to conquer other dragons."

Hiccup took a step forward. "Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you, and get rid of those who won't. " He felt shivers going through him, and struggled to keep his voice level. This was not going the way he thought.

Drago Bludvist scoffed at the young man. "Clever boy."

Hiccup was getting desperate. He had to talk Drago out of it. Everything depended on it. "The world wants peace." He offered. "And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you.."

Drago had had enough. This was growing tiresome. He had better things to do than argue with a weakling. "NO! Let me show YOU!" He began to yell, swinging his polearm around and successfully getting the attention of the huge Alpha behind him. It moved to it's master's command. Stoick and Valka watched as it moved away, apparently uninterested in them anymore. Stoick saw Hiccup and Drago.

"Hiccup!"

He immediately began to run down the mountain.

Drago pointed up to the mountain of a beast behind him. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha..." He pointed to Toothless. "Controls them all."

Toothless looked up at the Alpha. He immediately began to growl, pawing at his head, and rolling, trying to fight the control.

Hiccup began to feel fear. "Toothless? What's wrong, bud?" This was going very wrong. Just like the kill ring. 'Not again. No.' Toothless looked up, not fighting. His pupils were thin as paper. His ears twitching. Under the Alpha's command.

Drago continued his speech. "Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it..." He pointed to Toothless again, then to Hiccup. "You are _nothing_."

Toothless turned to Hiccup.

"Uh.. what did he just tell you to do..?"

Toothless began to stalk the blur the Alpha had told him to kill. 'Kill.'

"Stop it, Toothless! Snap out of it! Stop!"

Hiccup was running out of space to back up.

"No!" Toothless opened his mouth to shoot a plasma blast. The blur would die. The Alpha wished it.

"Don't!"

Hiccup heard a voice. "Son!"

Hiccup turned to look. He saw his dad. Someone was about to die. 'Not dad.'

"Dad, NO!" He felt a push. He saw everything go black for a moment as he hit the ground. He heard an all to familiar blast.

Stoick was dead.

Dad was dead.

All my fault.

"You are _nothing._ "

* * *

Hiccup sat up, looking around wildly. All he saw was his room. He was soaked in sweat, tangled in sheets and blankets. He was panting and shaking. One thought crossed his mind.

"DAD!"

He heard a moan nearby. The killer. He panicked. Was he next?

He began to struggle against the covers. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Everything became clear again. Astrid was looking at him, worry written all over her face.

"Hiccup? Did you have another nightmare? Was it..?"

Hiccup looked over at the far corner of the room. Toothless was huddled, as far away from his friend as possible. He stared at Hiccup through wide puppy green eyes. Hiccup realized he must have been sleep.. yelling. He began to cry, but did his best not to, fighting down tears. He grabbed his prosthetic, tying it on, then walked over to his friend. He wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Toothless."

* * *

After Hiccup's nightmare, things quickly began to seem normal again. He sat at his table, sipping some water. However he tried to keep up his brave, strong appearance, he was badly shaken. He hadn't had a nightmare like that for weeks. It had seemed so real. More real than the first time it happened. The only time. He put a hand to his head. Toothless had seemed to sense his edginess, and had kept a safe distance from his friend. Hiccup turned to him. Toothless's ears shot up.

"Bud, you know I don't blame you anymore. And I wish the nightmares would just go away. I wish none of it had happened. I wish I had listened! I wish...!" He slammed the cup on the table. Toothless jumped and scooted back a bit.

"I... Toothless."

The dragon looked at him evenly.

"Come here, bud."

Toothless moved forward, keeping low in an effort to be non-threatening. He burbled lowly at his friend.

"Bud... I'm so glad you're here, and you're you..."

Hiccup sighed and held out a hand. He closed his eyes.

Toothless understood. He moved his snout perfectly into Hiccup's outstretched hand. The simple trusting, familiar touch comforted them both.

* * *

Hiccup came home late again, after a long wait for his mother. She said she'd only be gone a while. It had been five days. He sighed. When he came in, Toothless was wrapped around Astrid, who was sitting down, looking a little pale. She noticed him immediately.

"Hiccup.."

Hiccup moved to the two of them. He stared at Toothless. "So that's where you went! I thought you'd ditched me!" He smiled and reached out to pet his friend. He leaped back moments later when Toothless snarled at him, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. Hiccup was confused.

"What the...?"

He tried again, with similar results.

"What's up with you? What happened to the big cuddly kitten from yesterday?"

Toothless simply stared at him as if _daring_ him to come forward. Hiccup sighed and moved toward his wife instead.

"You gonna bite at me, too?"

He noticed just how pale Astrid looked. She looked sick.

"Oh no. This is the last thing we need."

Astrid looked as though she was about to speak, but instead almost turned the same green as Toothless's eyes. She turned, grabbed a bucket, and threw up.

"You're sick. Let's go to Gothi. Now."

"I already did, Hiccup. I've been trying to tell you that."

Hiccup froze, waiting for her follow up.

"Well, what's wrong with you? What did she say? Are you sick? Is it serious?"

Astrid waited for him to stop.

"Hiccup... I'm pregnant."

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay, if that's... _what_?!"

He stood up so fast he nearly fell over. Astrid nodded.

"Toothless has been with me all day. He's protecting me from.. assorted things. Fishlegs says it's fascinating. A new thing about dragons seems to have cheered him up a bit..."

Hiccup barely heard her. A baby. He was going to be a _father._ It took a good five minutes for it to soak into the Haddock's mind. But when it did, he began to dance.

"I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! We're having a family! This is the best day of my life!"

Astrid stared at him, amazed. She had never seen Hiccup this happy before, not since they had gotten married, at least. Toothless seemed to get in on the excitement, despite all his instincts screaming at him to protect Astrid from any possible threat, he began to dance with Hiccup.

It was at this moment that Gobber came in, panting.

"'Iccup? I got som' bad news."

* * *

 **Yup. Cliffhanger. He he.. you'll see what happens next. Just wait. XP**

 **Hiccup's reaction, and Toothless's instincts is based partly on DeepFathom's "Rock the boat". Thank you for being so darn brilliant.**

 **Still can't figure out what the tentacle is? You'll find out.**

 **Next release date is Saturday, Nov 26. Until then, readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have some free time, which is rare, so I'll do a little short thing here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Concentrate.

Wake up.

She tried to open her eyes. They felt heavy. So heavy.

Tried to move. Couldn't. Hanging? From what?

Chains.

Cloudjumper.

Where is he?

She moaned, still struggling to wake up fully.

"Cloudjumper?" She opened her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to clear.

"Ah, you're awake."

The raspy voice brought back the rest of her scattered thoughts. Her head was throbbing. She was hit by something. The tentacle... She looked up.

Drago Bludvist was standing there, staring at her with a twisted smile.

"Ironic, is it not? I spend years trying to kill you, destroy your nest, or even just get you in my clutches, and now here you are. You're at my mercy." He let out a croaky, throaty chuckle.

"Drago." Valka found her voice. "What do you want?"

The madman rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Dragon rider? I want the world! I want Dragons! I want Hiccup!" He smashed his polearm through the wall next to her. "And I will have all of it when this is over."

Valka looked around, as much as her head would let her. "What have you done with Cloudjumper?" She glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"He's alive, for now. What happens to him depends on you."

She fought at her chains. "You hurt him, and I'll.."

"You'll what? The dragons are as good as mine."

He backed away from her, turning around. "Who's there?"

A very smug looking figure walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow, looking at the chained vigilante.

"Drago. Your beast is trying to eat the men again."

Drago scoffed. "So why did you come down here, and not them?"

The man smirked a little. "I wanted to get a good look at her."

"Fine." Drago began to leave. "I'll leave you to get aquainted."

Valka turned to the tall Dragon trapper in front of her.

The trapper smirked. "It's been a long time. I have learned recently that you and my greatest annoyance ever are related. That boy did manage to put quite the dent in my inventory for a long time. He never did get this back, though." He held up a cylindrical object with a lens and moving parts. "You wouldn't know what this is, though, would you?"

Valka stared at him. "Hiccup? You know Hiccup?"

"I know both of you. And it makes a lot of sense that you're related. Both general annoyances to people who want to get things done."

"Who are you? I've never met you before!" Valka was terribly confused. Who was this man who claimed to know who she was? And he knew Hiccup?

The man tucked the cylindrical object away.

"Viggo. Viggo Grimborn. Nice to meet you, Valka Haddock."

* * *

Cloudjumper opened his eyes. He saw metal. He was in a cage. ' **Valka...** ' He stared around wildly. He could hear the growls and whines of many Dragons. He called out to them.

" **Hello! Where am I? What is this place? Is Alpha here?** "

He heard a voice next to him.

" **Cloudjumper. You're awake. It called.. we came. You did hear the call, didn't you?** "

It was Meatlug.

Cloudjumper turned to the voice.

" **What call? Toothless almost never calls us. He doesn't have the mind powers of an Ice spitter.** "

" **Drago's Alpha called us again. We answered. Toothless has no mind power over us. We are under the Alpha's control.** "

Cloudjumper realized he was not getting anywhere with the mind-controlled Meatlug. ' **But how am I able to fight it? Is it because the Ice spitter is still recovering from the battle against Toothless? It's tusk did fall off. But that doesn't affect it's mind power.. it still has no will of it's own. It still obeys Drago. But not as much as it used to. That must be it. Then why.. how did it get us to follow it?** '

Cloudjumper sighed and tried to fall asleep. He needed his strength if he was going to save Valka and get back to Alpha.

* * *

Toothless stared out over the sea. He was willing his flock to return. But they weren't. He hoped with all his might that they would. But he couldn't call them like a Six eye or Ice spitter. He was only a Night flyer. Or a 'Night Fury' like Hiccup called him.

He sighed.

He remembered scenting Hiccup's mate the day before. She had smelled different. And his instinct was to protect her. He remembered snapping at Hiccup. He winced. He never wanted to hurt his friend.

"Hey, Toothless."

Toothless turned around. Hiccup looked pale. He sat down next to his friend. Toothless moaned in worry for his friend.

" **You okay, Hiccup?** "

"Oh man.. mom hasn't come back yet."

Toothless grunted.

" **What was the bad news Gobber was talking about?** "

He knew Hiccup couldn't truly understand his words, but he asked anyway.

Hiccup did seem to understand a little, because he looked at Toothless evenly.

"A patrol saw a very familiar ship just out of our waters, bud. It was Viggo's. It also had some of Drago's traps on it."

Toothless snarled. Viggo. The man that had tried to split them up, and kill their friends two years ago.

"I know, bud. What are we going to do? Viggo and Drago have teamed up. My mother and over 30 dragons have disappeared. Astrid is.. well.. you know. And not to mention we shouldn't even leave the island because I'd be in danger. And we have to protect our own."

He buried his face into his hands. Toothless knew his feelings. Being Alpha was just as hard as being Chief. He wrapped a wing around his friend's back. They cuddled silently.

* * *

 **No one has figured out what that tentacle is based partly off of? Okay.. The leviathan from Lego Ninjago. Ta da. Although, that's not completely what it is. Heh heh..**

 **This story is going with the assumption that Viggo remained hidden and undefeated at the end of RTTE. I'm NOT going to change it if that's not what happens. I happen to like it this way.**

 **Thank you. Next chapter will come out when I'm good and ready to write some more. :P**

 **Probably Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm in a mood, okay? Don't interrupt the flow. XD**

 **I just have lots of ideas in my brain that I have to get out. If I don't, I might explode.**

 **Thank you, SilverGhostWolf for all the positiveness you're giving me. I really knocked your jaw off? Hope you get that back on. Thank you MMM. You're awesome.**

 **Welcome to FFN, DatToothlessFan.**

* * *

Hiccup sat down on the edge of the bed. He heard some noises from Astrid, and turned to her. She wasn't asleep. He turned and sat down parallel to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Very funny. Of course I can't sleep. I miss Stormfly. But you're insisting I rest, and I don't feel up to moving much, anyway. So I'm stuck here, worried, not feeling my usual self, and also feeling kind of useless."

"Well, I know what it's like to feel useless." He shrugged and shook his head. "I haven't been completely useless in over five years now, though."

Astrid sat up and leaned on him, smiling. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what to say. "What do you see in a guy like me, anyway?"

"I see a crazy man who wants to ride dragons, nearly gets himself killed, and wants to change the world for dragons."

Hiccup gave a fake gasp. "How in the world did you guess?"

Astrid laughed lightly. Her eyes closed, and they sat still for a while. Hiccup broke the silence.

"Astrid.. we're gonna be parents..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "We're the only ones that know, except for Gothi and Toothless... and... well, Fishlegs..." He wrapped an arm around her. "Never, in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine being a father. Even when I had a crush on you. It never occured to me that this could happen. I don't know how to be a dad. Heck, I barely had a dad for fifteen years! Yeah, we were related, but it never seemed like it! And now..." He felt a hand grab his. He looked at Astrid.

"We can do this. I can put my axe through a tree, you can train a Night Fury. We can do this."

She moved his hand, in hers, to where their small baby currently was. He couldn't feel much movement, but just the thought that there was a tiny human inside his wife brought tears to his eyes. Hiccup wrapped himself around her.

"You're right, Astrid. We can do this. We'll get the dragons back, we'll fight Drago back forever if we have to. Mom will come back. Berk will be safe. Everyone will. And this little one.." He gently moved his hand over her belly. "..will be fine. And somehow, I'll be a good dad."

Astrid nodded. "If you can jump off Toothless and use those wings of yours without any fear, then you can be a father."

He kissed her gently. "If you can kick Snotlout's butt anytime you want to, or heck, even the twins, then this'll be no problem."

"I didn't say no problem. Having a little baby inside you isn't easy. I'm sure your mom would me more than happy to tell me that when she gets back."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah. Oh man, she's going to love this! Wait till she finds out she's gonna be a grandma!" 'And dad would be so happy too.' He added silently.

He then silently promised that he would do everything to make sure this baby survived.

* * *

Snotlout stared out at the sunset. Hookfang gave him a snort.

"What? I just thought that you might like to enjoy a little time with your number one rider!"

Hookfang grunted and nudged Snotlout roughly. The closest thing the two of them usually came to affection.

"Watcha doin?" Tuffnut sat down a little ways away. Ruffnut joined him. Barf and Belch curled themselves around the twins.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Snotlout snorted and cuddled closer to Hookfang.

"I feel sorry for Fishlegs." Ruffnut fiddled with a rock she had picked up.

Snotlout frowned. He had been thinking of Fishlegs earlier. The poor guy missed Meatlug so much, he barely slept. No one had seen him since Hiccup's mom had left.

A strange silence fell over the Dragon riders. Even the usually loud and crazy twins were silent and reflective. For them anyway. Tuffnut decided to break the terrible silence.

"You know what I heard?"

Ruffnut scoffed. "No one cares..."

Tuff ignored her. "I heard Astrid's sick. Well, she definitely is. Hicc's been keeping her inside since four days ago. At first I thought it was Stormfly, but then..." He sighed.

Snotlout rolled his eyes mentally. He was just really glad Hookfang hadn't left. He put a hand on his Dragon's head. He whispered softly: "Don't you ever leave me, Hooky." Then, even softer, "I like you, buddy."

Hookfang snorted and discreetly cuddled Snotlout.

Ruff and Tuff, meanwhile, had gone into speculating Astrid's condition, wondering if she had some crazy disease. They were too busy to notice the 'cuddling' Snotlout and Hookfang were doing.

Ruffnut sighed and threw the rock into the ocean. "I hope Astrid's okay. It'd be a bummer if another thing went wrong."

Tuffnut nodded, unusually somber. "I'd hate it if she... died."

Ruffnut shoved him. "Why'd you have to go and say that!"

Tuffnut frowned. "People die..."

Both of them were thinking of Stoick and Hiccup.

* * *

Fishlegs stared at his ceiling. It stared back. He felt very lonely. He wanted his Meatlug.

But lying in bed did nothing to help her. He sat up and strapped on his belt. He was about to leave his room, when there was a gentle knock.

"Fish? You in there?"

Fishlegs moved and opened the door.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here?" He let Hiccup in. He was surprised that his friend wasn't off doing other Chiefly duties.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. And to ask if there's anything I can do."

"Well, I'm okay. I miss her, but.." He stared at Hiccup for a moment, then turned away. He looked at the slab of rock Meatlug slept on when she wasn't cuddling next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fish, you remember when I made Toothless that fin for Snoggletog?"

"Yeah, I remember. He flew off, and you were afraid you'd never see him again."

"And you found out Meatlug was female."

"Yeah. The hard way."

They laughed softly.

"Toothless came back." Hiccup smiled at his friend encouragingly.

"This is different, Hiccup. Now we know Drago and Viggo are behind this. I don't think Meatlug will come back on her own."

"Stormfly did."

"But no other Dragon has! I want to believe she'll come back on her own, it just seems so random! Who leaves and who doesn't!"

"Wait.."

"No, Hiccup, I.."

"No, wait a second. A pattern.. it's not random!"

"What do you mean?"

"Stormfly came back, Cloudjumper, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Toothless are apparently unaffected!"

"I still don't see a pattern."

"Every Dragon close to Toothless, me, or Mom has stayed!"

"But you did train Meatlug!"

"Hmm. Good point. Perhaps there's a reason for that. But what to Toothless, me, and mom all have in common?"

* * *

-Three months later-

* * *

Hiccup had been relieving his building stress in the blacksmith, hammering some swords. Gobber would usually have insisted he go attend to chiefly duties, but the man needed to relax, and blacksmith stuff had always calmed Hiccup down. Gobber left him to it.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been busy relieving the growing tension by doing a dance with their dragon in the Great Hall. They would normally be playing pranks, but even they knew now was not the time. When Tuffnut tripped Ruffnut, the two began fighting, their Zippleback getting in on it, trying to separate them at first, but then ended up taking sides. People watched the spectacle, laughing despite many of them missing their own dragons greatly.

Snotlout was training with Hookfang in the arena. He had to bury his growing tension and stress somehow.

Fishlegs was doing his best to go about daily business without his Meatlug.

Astrid was watching the twins from a safe distance, eating food alone at a table. All of Berk knew the Haddocks were having an addition now. If Astrid's growing bump didn't tip people off, Hiccup's behavior, and the fact Astrid wasn't quite herself, eating more, and moving slower did.

All this was going on when a ship was spotted off of Berk. It was sailing in their direction. Gobber quickly sprinted as fast as he could with one leg to the Blacksmith shop to get Hiccup. The chief looked up as his friend came in, panting.

"Yeesh. I'm out 'o shape."

"What is it, Gobber?"

"Ya remember them ships I told ya about? One of 'em is headed straight fer us."

Hiccup was gone in a flash, Toothless following on his heels.

"Hey! Wait fer me! 'Iccup!"

* * *

Toothless landed on the deck of the ship. Hiccup got off his back. The dragon riders had the ship surrounded, just in case. He glanced up at the sail. It had Viggo's symbol on it. He motioned to Eret and the others to stay back. He heard the twins grumble about not being able to blow up the ship.

"Ah, Hiccup. My intellectual equal. So wonderful to see you again. You certainly have grown up. Quite the handsome young man now."

Hiccup saw Viggo come out of a group of Dragon hunters who had crossbows trained on them Ryker wasn't far behind, glaring at Hiccup through his one good eye. Hiccup remembered when he had lost it.

"Viggo. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Not that I mind seeing someone who nearly killed me and my friends multiple times."

Viggo smirked. "Still have your sarcasm, I see. Well, it just wouldn't be you without it. I thought for sure you'd be much less.. you after what happened. Shame about your father. Strong man. Not quite the brainy type, though, was he."

Hiccup clenched his fists. One of his hands moved closer to Inferno.

"What do you want, Viggo? You have a lot of nerve sailing here." He scowled at Viggo. "I see you've teamed up with Drago. What interest would a Dragon trapper have in a world conquering madman?"

Viggo laughed. Hiccup scowled deeper.

"He offered me something I couldn't refuse."

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup's voice was raising.

"Come, Hiccup. We can't talk here. I come in peace, so let's go to your Hall to talk. Like men."

Hiccup shook his head. "You're not stepping _one foot_ on Berk, Viggo."

"Come Hiccup, let's be reasonable." He motioned for his men to stand down. They lowered their crossbows.

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't trust you. And can you really blame me?" His voice raised in anger. "I remember what you did to us!"

"Refresh my memory."

"You attacked our outpost, hurt innocent dragons, tried to _sell_ Toothless, you gave Astrid the Scourge of Odin, took the Defender's lava eating Dragon, and KILLED DAGUR! Not to mention tried to kill Heather, causing her to leave, you stole the Dragon eye, and burned down the Edge!" Hiccup was practically screaming.

"I see I've had quite the influence on you and your friends. And the Dragon eye belonged to me."

"That does not excuse your other actions, _murderer._ " Hiccup's voice was low and dangerous.

"Hiccup, I'm shocked that a man of your integrity is acting like this. Like I said, I come in peace. I only want to talk."

Hiccup put a hand on Inferno for a moment. He thought. Then he drew his blade, igniting it and stepping forward.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." He backed up and let his sword collapse. "Get away from Berk, or I'll order them to send this ship, you on it, to the bottom of the sea."

Viggo raised an eyebrow, and turned away. "Fine, Hiccup. Have it your way. I'll tell Drago you no longer care what happens to your mother."

Hiccup snapped. He redrew Inferno, and ran forward, rushing Viggo. Everyone seemed frozen with surprise as Hiccup pinned Viggo to a wall, flaming sword centimeters from Viggo's throat.

"My mother? What would you know about my mother? Drago has her? And Cloudjumper and Stormfly, I suppose." He stared Viggo in the eye. "I'll give you a message to give to that man."

He moved his sword a little closer. Viggo's skin was starting to react to the heat.

"He hurts anyone I love, he answers to _ME._ "

Hiccup backed away, and got onto Toothless. No one seemed to move. Viggo stared at the chief.

"You certainly have changed, Hiccup. And not for the better."

Hiccup led Toothless into the air, still burning with fury.

He looked at the others. They all stared at him, shocked at his anger. Even the twins seemed aghast. They stared at him with something akin to fear.

As Viggo's ship turned away from Berk, and the riders headed home, Hiccup thought the same thing over and over.

'What's happened to me?'

* * *

Hiccup sat in the cove, head on a hand, supported with a knee. He had never knew he was capable of anger like that. Not since Alvin the treacherous had threatened him. Not since he had thought Dagur had killed Toothless. He hadn't reacted like that in a long time. 'Revenge brings out the worst in people. Stress does too.'

"Hmmrrg."

Hiccup winced, staring angrily at the far wall of the cove. What had Viggo wanted to talk about? He'd never know now. Because he'd acted so irrationally, all the information they could have gotten had left with Viggo.

"Hmmmm."

He tried to relax. It was just stress. Anger.

"Heh. I wonder how dad would have reacted."

"Probably not like that."

Hiccup whipped around. Astrid was standing there. One hand on her hip, the other on her large belly.

"From what I heard, you threatened to send Viggo to the bottom of the sea."

"After all he did to us.. showing his face again after hiding for so long.. can you blame me? I honestly wanted to do it."

Astrid slowly sat down beside him with a soft grunt. She looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"What happened to you, Hiccup? You'd never kill anyone. You're the most pacifistic guy I know."

Hiccup winced at the words that echoed his own thoughts.

"I don't know, Astrid. I don't know what came over me. I've never acted like that before... well, almost never."

" _Almost?_ "

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, then reflected his earlier thoughts before she had joined him. She nodded.

"Well, that's true. All of it. But Hiccup, people make mistakes. I know I have. You get over them eventually." She punched him in the arm. "Things will get better."

Hiccup rubbed the newly sore spot and snorted. "Why is it always violence with you?"

"I prefer to think of it as communication." She smiled as Hiccup moved off the rock he had been perched on and sat down next to her. She suddenly let out a little grunt.

"Astrid?"

"Feel this, Hiccup." She grabbed his hand and put it on the spot where their small baby was growing.

Hiccup felt amazement and awe wash over him. The baby was moving. He was rewarded with a kick where his hand was. Hiccup put his other arm around her, and they stayed in the cove for a while, letting the evening relax them.

* * *

Valka opened her eyes. She was still in the dimly lit cell. As if that would be different, she thought sarcastically.

She sighed and lay down on the floor. She hoped everyone on Berk was safe. She sent out a silent prayer to anyone who was listening.

* * *

 **There. Got that out of my head. Whew. :D**

 **I hope you are having as much fun reading as I am writing.**

 **Got some action from the other teens and a tiny bit of Eret.**

 **Forget the update days. I'll just do it when I have time. XD I'm so unorganized.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SilverGhostWolf asked why Hiccup hasn't went out yet? Okay. Fair enough. More backstory and stuff to come.**

* * *

Valka opened her eyes. Still in the cell.

"Valka."

She looked up. Viggo was standing there. He still had a smug smile, but it looked a little forced. There was a trace of fear. What caught her eyes, however, was a burn mark on his neck. It looked straight, like a scar.

"Hello, Viggo. What do you want? I see you had a bit of difficulty. Monstrous Nightmare?"

"Afraid not." One of his hands rubbed the burn on his neck. "A furious Hiccup."

Valka's eyebrows raised. "Hiccup did that to you?"

"I was surprised too, to say the least."

Valka let a smile cross her face, despite her predicament. "I only wish he had done more." She remembered what had happened after Viggo had told her his name. She had heard of him before. A famous Dragon Trapper. She had never met him in person, but he knew her.

Viggo's smile faded for a moment. He didn't say anything, and turned to leave. Ryker showed up next to him.

"Viggo."

"Hello, brother. Something the matter?"

Ryker and Viggo walked away, and Valka strained to hear their conversation.

"Why... you...me... kill him?"

"Like I said,... he...Drago wants to... Hiccup will..."

"We trust...can...?"

Valka let out a snort of frustration. Helpful.

She sighed helplessly. What were Drago's plans?"

* * *

Cloudjumper opened his eyes again. He heard human voices. Looking around, he saw some trappers at the back, some wearing Drago's emblem, with a sword through a Fire wing's head. The others, he didn't recognize, though they seemed familiar. He grunted in frustration. **'Danged Dragon Trappers.'** He snorted and looked at the cages around him. He could hear the general buzz of the Dragons. The Ice spitter had released them. They were talking, like they normally did, instead of staying silent and waiting for a command. He listened to the conversations.

 **"Where's Alpha? Is he coming for us?"** A Spike tail said.

 **"He's abandoned us!"** A Rock eater answered.

 **"Nonsense! Toothless will come for us! We have to have faith that he will!"** It was Stormfly. **"He also has to protect the Dragons on Berk! And he can't fly on his own, so Trainer would have to come. And Trainer is the Alpha of the Humans, so he can't exactly leave them that easily."**

The Rock eater turned to her. **"Okay, but why doesn't he send a Dragon to find us!?"**

Cloudjumper spoke up. **"He did. He sent me, Valka, and Stormfly. And look what happened to us! He doesn't want to risk anymore loss! He's probably coming up with a plan to rescue us."**

A Color changer, and a Small wing stared at him through the cage they were in. **"Very true, Cloudjumper."** The Color changer, Cloudjumper realized, was the blind one from the sanctuary.

A Fire wing piped up. **"I want Gustav!"**

More Dragons added their voices, calling out to their riders.

 **"Calm down, everyone!"** Stormfly called.

A Metal skin near the back added her voice. **"Heather!"**

A Double head spoke up. **"Bucket!"** His twin began to cry for Mulch.

Several Small wings began crying for Gothi. A Rock eater cried for the same person.

A voice boomed through the cries, and immediately they stopped.

"Shut up, you lousy lizards!" It was Drago. He smashed his polearm into the side of Cloudjumper's cage. "Shut up!"

Cloudjumper snarled at Drago. **"Let us go back to Alpha and Trainer, you lousy piece of yak stomach."**

As if he understood the insult, Drago snarled back at Cloudjumper. "Shut up, I said."

The rest of the Dragons stared at Drago. They all began to howl and snarl wordlessly, just to spite the Dragon killer.

"Shut up!" Drago yelled.

 **"Let us go back!"**

 **"Trainer and Alpha, forever!"**

 **"Die at a Fire wings's claws, you stinky eel!"**

 **"Heather will cut your lousy head off!"**

 **"You'll never get us down, monster!"**

Cloudjumper snarled his own curse heavy insult at Drago, then added his voice to the others. The only way they could rebel. Drago couldn't stop them from crying for their home.

* * *

Hiccup stared out at the ocean, sitting up on a sea stack over the ocean. Toothless sat beside him, silently being there for him. Hiccup's thoughts were a mess. He was losing everything. Maybe even his sanity. He kicked his metal leg on the side of the stack again, and grunted to himself. Toothless stared at Hiccup. Hiccup seemed far away. He shoved Hiccup gently. Finally, he gave Hiccup a huge sloppy lick up the side of his head.

"Ahh! Toothless!"

Toothless gave a draconic laugh.

"You know that doesn't wash out!"

Toothless stared into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup stared back.

"Guess I've been moping a bit, huh."

Toothless snorted.

"Everything's going so wrong!"

Hiccup stood up and began to pace around the large rocky surface. It was clear he was stressed. Toothless sighed and stopped his friend with his tail. Hiccup's eyes travelled to the fins. He stroked the red one with his hand. Toothless glanced at his friend's foot.

"Oh... Toothless.."

Toothless knew what he was going to say, and gently smacked Hiccup's foot with his tail. **"We're even, remember?"**

Hiccup sighed softly and got on his friend's back.

"Let's keep going, bud. Not backwards. Forwards. We will protect our own..."

Toothless took off and flew towards home.

* * *

Drago stared down into the water. He stood alone on the stern of the ship, scowling at the bubbles rising steadily from the water. His Bewilderbeast was near the bow. His monster at the back, where no one could see it if they came on a Dragon. 'Hiccup.'

He let out a snarl. The weak boy he had met was not weak after all. He had survived. Twice. He had tried to encase him in ice, he had tried to have his own Dragon kill him. He had abandoned the Riders, Dragonless, at the nest. They had came anyway, on baby Scuttleclaws. He had gave Hiccup a chance to get back his Night Fury, and he had done so. How? He still wasn't sure. Such a weak, pathetic seeming duo had sent him running. Drago snorted. He had made a mistake. He had let Hiccup live. He had underestimated him. He had gotten cocky.

"Not anymore, Hiccup. only a little more time and work, and I will have my revenge. I will not make the same mistakes. I will make you hurt. Oh yes, will I."

"At what cost, Drago?"

Drago spun around. "Viggo? What are you doing here? I sent you to Berk!"

Viggo shrugged, walking forward. "He's surprisingly strong. And also.. he doesn't trust me. Can't say I blame him. He certainly has changed since I knew him last. He used to be so trusting." Viggo's face darkened. "But what you ordered me to do.."

Drago scoffed. "We need the Alpha of these Dragons. They are no longer obeying mine."

"You would have me kidnap him. He may be an old enemy of mine, Drago, but I respect him. He always had some degree of ingenuity. Flying through the center of a Typhoomerang's fire? Using the Flightmare algae against us? Outsmarting me with the Buffalord? Figuring out my plans, albeit too late more than not? Hiccup is smart. Something I can respect. Brains over brawn. And if this alliance didn't matter so much to me, I would never have agreed to even try to kidnap and trick him like that."

Drago snorted. "I thought you said Brains over brawn."

"I believe I just did."

"Well, tricking him and his dragon into our possession? Seems like something you would do."

"Even I have standards, Drago."

Drago laughed, a throaty, horrible noise. "And yet you tried to kill him many times with traps, ending up killing that Beserker boy?"

Viggo raised en eyebrow. "Well, Drago, you do indeed have a point. But after he continued to fight me, getting smarter as he did it, even forcing my operation into hiding, I developed quite a respect for the man."

Drago scoffed. "What did you mean by 'at what cost'?"

"How many men will you lose to this clever man?"

"As many as it takes to get my revenge. I will not make the same mistakes. The 'Great Dragon Master' for a couple dozen expendable lives? Seems like a fair trade to me."

Viggo's eyes narrowed. "Am I expendable?"

Drago laughed again. "What do you think?"

Viggo stared at him, horror slowly creeping onto his face. He regained himself partway. "My men will never follow you if they found out you killed me."

"You failed me. And even if they find out? They want to be 'on the winning side', don't they? Remember. I offered all of you something you couldn't refuse."

Viggo took a couple of steps back. "Drago. Let's not be hasty."

Drago lifted his polearm and swung it over the water. Viggo backed up more. "No! Drago!" Drago laughed at him. He watched as a huge blue tentacle grabbed Viggo. The trapper fought it. He fought back screams. He grabbed a dagger and began to stab at the tentacle. Another one came out of the water, grabbing Viggo's knife.

"He's hungry." Drago laughed.

Viggo was dragged over Drago's head, gripping the edged of the boat, feet away from death.

"Viggo. Say hello to Stoick for me." Drago smacked his polearm over Viggo's fingers, and watched as the man was pulled into the water. Bubbles rose more violently for a moment, then nothing.

The steady bubbles resumed.

Drago heard an enraged scream behind him and spun around. Ryker stood there, sword in hand. "You monster!" He rushed froward and swung his sword at Drago.

Drago blocked it with his polearm, quickly shoving him back, knocking him off balance for a moment.

Drago swung his polearm and, even though Ryker ducked, it still hit his shoulder with a blunt end.

He winced, recovering.

Drago lited the sharp end of his polearm, and swung it at Ryker, yelling.

Ryker blocked it with his sword, and they remained locked for a moment.

"How dare you kill my brother!"

"You're next, Ryker! My beast could use some more food!"

Ryker yelled and grabbed a knife with his free hand, quickly backing up and throwing it at Drago.

Drago stepped aside, and it hit his fake arm.

He wasted no more time, getting the attention of his beast. A tentacle raised up and lunged for Ryker. Ryker sliced the tip off with his sword. The tentacle fell on the deck with a flop, still wiggling. More tentacles rushed at the man, grabbing at him, but missing. He turned and ran, but where he would go, he didn't know. Anywhere but there.

* * *

 **Okay. We know Drago is a killer. Not new information. Just saying. He was going to do the same thing to Eret.**


	7. Chapter 7

**About halfway through what I plan to write...**

* * *

Ryker clung to the mast of the small ship he had stole from Drago. He felt sick. That madman had killed his brother in cold blood. He felt rage burning through him. He wanted revenge. Badly. Almost badly enough to team up with the Berk Dragon riders. If he could find them, he'd tell them everything, and hope they take Drago down. But the storm he was in was not making it easy. It threw his tiny one mast boat in the huge ocean. It was as if Thor himself didn't want him to reach Berk. There was a deafening crack. He turned around and saw his boat falling apart around him. In seconds, he was left clinging to a board of wood, being thrashed in a huge ocean. Salt water stung his one good eye. He closed it tight, and clung tighter to the wood.

* * *

Hiccup walked down the beach with Toothless. Hookfang and Snotlout were with them. After the horrible storm last night, they had been busy fixing things up. Debris of all kinds had washed up on shore, and even a dead Timberjack. They had organized a simple funeral for the dragon. The houses were no better off. And most of Berk's defensive catapults and the like were wiped out, except for the ones kept indoors, the smaller ones.

"Hey, what's that?"

Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts by Snotlout's voice.

"What's what?"

"That!" Snotlout pointed toward a lump lying on the beach, clinging to some wood.

Hiccup ran toward it, followed by the others. As they approached, it became clear it wasn't a Dragon. Hiccup looked at the man. He rolled him over, and immediately backed up in shock. Snotlout let out a small whimper.

"Ryker."

* * *

Ryker was in bad shape. Despite all the man had done to them in the past, Hiccup had him taken to the Great Hall, one of the only buildings not damaged by the storm. Gothi had done some work on him, then turned to the chief. Gobber was there to translate her scribblings in the sand.

"She says he's half frowned." The elder whacked him with her staff. "Er.. drowned. He had a lot of water in his lungs, and she put him out. Ow! Er.. got it out. She says she doesn't know when he'll shake up. Ouch! Wake up!"

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you, Gothi. I have some questions when he does."

Gothi nodded and left. Gobber turned to Hiccup. "What do ya think he's doin' on Berk?" He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, created by Gothi.

"That's the first question I plan to ask him, followed by lots of other questions." He clenched his fists. Last time he had seen Ryker, barring the incident days ago, was two years ago, during his last incident with Viggo before he went into hiding. The same day Ryker had lost his eye.

"Ng..." Ryker was waking up.

Toothless, who had been staying out of the way, inched closer, growling softly.

Hiccup raised a hand. "Don't worry, bud. He's in no shape to attack." He was glad to have his friend here anway.

"Hiccup.. I must see Hiccup.. I have to..." Ryker was opening his eye, it looked blurry and unfocused. "Hiccup!" The man sat up, staring at Hiccup. "I'm on.. where am I? Is this Berk?"

"Yes. And may I ask what you're doing here?" Hiccup's voice was cold. "Don't tell me you just want to talk."

"I do. This is important. You have to listen." Ryker looked scared. He had anger and quite a bit of pain in his eye. "Please. Drago killed my brother."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Now why am I not surprised." He sighed, exasperated. "Drago kills those who fail him. Eret can attest to that. I remember hearing that if Stormfly was just a little slower, he'd be dead."

"I want revenge. I came here to tell you everything I could." Ryker stared evenly into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup put a hand to his face. Last time, he had acted irrationally. This time, he wouldn't. He had to put aside the past if he was going to move on. Forwards, not backwards. He looked at Ryker. "Tell me everything you know."

Ryker nodded. "Alright. First of all, he has all your Dragons, and the Vigilante. Second, he is very hungry for revenge. He's not happy that you defeated him. Third, he found a way to increase his Alpha's power for a while, and it called your dragons. It wore off, and he's keeping them in cages." He paused, letting Hiccup process the information.

Hiccup nodded after a moment, motioning for him to continue.

"He has a monster. Nobody has seen what it looks like. But it's huge, and powerful. It has blue tentacles, and it can eat people, and even Dragons. I've never heard of anything like it. It ate my brother. I don't know how Drago controls it, but he does."

Hiccup stared at him, shocked. A monster. Something terrible. And Drago had it on his side.

* * *

-Five long months later-

* * *

Hiccup walked into his house after a stressful day. It seemed nothing was going right. They were doing everything to prepare for the eventual attack Drago was going to unleash. Ryker had been very helpful in telling them a lot of important information, but even he didn't know everything. He had sided with them, and was currently talking to Eret, Spitelout, and Gobber. Hiccup had been there, but he had left when Gobber had told him to get some rest.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Astrid sitting on the bed. She was facing him, one hand behind her supporting him, another hand on her huge belly. Still another month to go, he thought. She looked quiet and happy, her eyes closed. One of them opened as he approached. She smiled at him.

"Hiccup.."

"Astrid." He grinned and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a while, Hiccup deep in thought, Astrid partially asleep. He was broken from his thoughts by Astrid's hand touching his own. He looked into her eyes.

"Mm." She smiled a little. "Hiccup, he's moving.."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and moved a hand over to the spot. The small baby was indeed moving a lot, and not just kicking. Basically doing athletics like Astrid did. Kicking and doing back-flips. Hiccup smiled at the movement.

"You know it's a boy..?"

"I don't know how I know, I just know. I can feel it." She closed her eyes. Hiccup sighed and moved a hand around her shoulder. "Well, whether a boy or a girl, I just want our baby to be safe."

He silently remembered his promise 8 months ago.

* * *

 **Oh man. A monster. What's next, hmm? Serious stuff is going to go down soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

***big breath* Here we go.**

* * *

Valka was being led through the ship. Two Dragon Trappers, one on either side, led her forward to who knows where. She was led through a door and thrown against the floor with a grunt. They closed it behind her. She looked up. There was a metal grate in-between her and freedom. Her and the sky. The area in front of her was dimly lit, she could see and hear Dragons in front of her. Why had they brought her here?

"Cloudjumper?"

 **"Valka?"**

She ran forward, hearing the familiar growl of a Stormcutter. After eight months. She ran up to the closest cage and peered at the owl eyes in front of her. Cloudjumper was not in good shape. She stared in horror at the whip marks. He also stared back at her, not looking so good either.

 **"I tried to escape. It didn't work, they caught me. They punished me."**

"Cloudjumper..." Valka reached a hand through a gap in the bluish-green metal bars. She touched Cloudjumper's snout gently. "I'll get you out of there."

She walked around the cage, looking for the hinge. She found it. It was locked. Taking it, she struggled against it weakly. "It's no use. I can't budge it." She looked around. "Maybe if I had a Nadder spine.." She saw Meatlug and Stormfly in the cages, as well as Fanghook, and others she couldn't name. At the back was a Razorwhip.

"A Rhazorwhip..?" She walked up to the metal Dragon. It turned to look at her, blazing green eyes staring through her. "You're not from Berk, the Sanctuary or one of Drago's. We don't have any.." She saw a saddle on it's back. "Another Dragon rider?"

The Razorwhip moved her snout closer to Valka. **"Have you seen Heather?"**

Valka narrowed her eyes a little, and reached out a hand. "You can trust me. I'll get you all out of here."

The Razorwhip put her snout against Valka's hand. Valka nodded. "Your spines can help us get out of here. They might be sharp enough to open these locks."

She pointed to her barb covered tail. The Rhazorwhip nodded and held out her tail, opening the spines so Valka could grab one.

Valka was about to grab one when an explosion sounded.

* * *

Hiccup stared out toward the horizon. Three ships. Three huge ships. And at least twenty smaller ones. Three of Drago's, twenty of Viggo's. 'Viggo.'

He looked at the others. Five months of preparing had all come down to this. Catapults lined the mountain, archers hidden in the rocks. The twins had some surprises for Drago. Everyone had trained until they could take on anything. Or so that was the hope.

Snotlout held his ax tight in one hand, perched on Hookfang, who looked ready to burn down all the ships.

Fishlegs was up with the catapult workers, telling them where to aim.

The twins sat on Barf and Belch, waiting with Loki smiles for the destruction to begin. Hopefully on _their_ side, not _ours,_ Hiccup thought.

Eret sat on Skullcrusher, clutching a sword. He would stop this once and for all.

Astrid was with Gobber in the blacksmith on the far side of the village, just in case. Gobber was going to supply them with weapons like he used to in Dragon raids, sharpening them. Gustav was going to help, Fanghook was not there, so he was going to be doing Hiccup's old job.

Hiccup sat on Toothless, at the front; ready to lead the attack, staring out at the ships. The Night Fury seemed eager to sink his claws into some Dragon Trapper, perhaps even Drago. Hiccup was fighting down nervousness. Drago had the upper hand and he knew it. They wouldn't give up. Never. The ships were close enough to attack now. Hiccup was about to signal 'attack', when he saw Drago on the bow of the biggest ship.

The Bewilderbeast burst from the water in front of it, and Drago nonchalantly stepped onto it, and it swam close. Hiccup was surprised. 'Don't trust him. Don't make the same mistakes.' Drago yelled up to Hiccup.

"Surrender yourself and Berk, and your mother won't be hurt!"

Hiccup felt a knot in his stomach. Mom for Berk. He already had a plan to rescue her. Ryker had told him a lot about the layout of the ships and where she was kept while he was there. She probably wasn't there anymore. He had put Snotlout in charge of rescuing her. Yes, Snotlout. He had volunteered. For unknown reasons.

Hiccup stared back at the warlord. "Never! We'll fight you to the last, Drago!" He smirked. He had aces up his sleeve Drago didn't know about. Not powerful aces, but something to give him a little more edge.

"Have it your way!" Drago's Bewilderbeast swam backwards to the ships. Immediately, chaos broke out.

* * *

Drago's ships fired flaming boulders and arrows at Berk. Berk retaliated with the same. The few Dragons Berk had took to the sky. The people without Dragons stared and waited. Some twitched uneasily, wanting to swim there and go down fighting. The Bewilderbeast roared at Berk, but it seemed to be avoiding Toothless altogether.

Eret landed with Skullcrusher, and began to take out people who used to be his comrades. 'Used to be.' He glanced at Stoick's.. his dragon, and saw him holding his own, ramming people off the ship and throwing them around with his tail. He found a grate and pried it open with a grunt, he saw most of Drago's men had gone to Berk, the ships had landed on the shores. He could hear the fighting of angry Hooligans. Very angry. He jumped down into the hold, looking around. Nothing seemed to be there.

"Eret. You traitor."

Eret whipped around and saw Drago.

Toothless blasted another Dragon trap, and then swooped, speeding past some Dragon root archers. 'Viggo's men still follow Drago. Probably out of fear.' Hiccup landed for a moment, getting off his dragon, and the two of them fought separately before rejoining and taking off again. He felt a sharp thing hit his shoulder, digging in. He turned to see an arrow sticking out just under his shoulder guard. He winced and told Toothless to keep flying. He would stop at the Hall for a moment, where Gothi was, guarded to work on incoming wounded by Spitelout and Ryker. He began to feel dizzy and had to grip Toothless tighter. 'Dragon root. Great.'

The twins laughed maniacally as another Zippleback explosion sent people flying. They dove from ship to ship, setting off gas left and right. They didn't stop even for the ones Valka might have been on, or the Dragons. They just kept flying, blowing things up in their wake. "Loki'ed!" They yelled to whoever was listening.

Snotlout crept inside the ship, Hookfang beside him. They moved so silently, one would think they were ninjas. Snotlout found a door with a lock on it. He silently motioned for Hookfang to bite it. In a quiet clink, it broke, and Snotlout slipped inside. Hookfang followed, creeping after his rider. Snotlout let out a muffled yelp as a hand wrapped around his mouth.

"Shh. Snotlout." It was Hiccup's mom.

"Yes!" He whispered. "I found you! C'mon, let's get out of here!"

"We have to free the Dragons first." She motioned behind her to the many Dragons in Dragon proof cages.

"Oh, man."

Meanwhile, in the blacksmith shop, and on Berk in general, people were dying on both sides. Drago's men advanced against the other side, not aware of the surprises Hiccup had in store. On the far side of the village, Gobber and Gustav were busy handing weapons to any Hooligan that passed without one. Or, Gobber gave a good smack to any of Bludvist's men who dared to get too close.

Astrid sat in the back room, where Hiccup used to hang out. She had never felt so useless in her life. She wanted to get out there and chop Drago's head off personally, but she couldn't even walk easily. She sat on a stool, staring around the small room that had been Hiccup's home away from home when he was fifteen and younger. Night Fury drawings were tucked away on a shelf, sketches for all sorts of inventions she couldn't even imagine. She wished with a pang that she had gotten to know Hiccup better years ago. Suddenly, she felt movement.

Hiccup bit back a yelp as the arrow in his shoulder was yanked out. Gothi wrapped bandages around his shoulder. It seemed like she couldn't go any slower. He wanted to get back to the fight. He wanted to find his mother. He wanted to defeat Drago. He groaned with pain and frustration, as the Dragon root still was having an effect on him. Different than what happened to Dragons, but disorienting nonetheless. Suddenly, the doors opened again. Gustav came in, looked around until he spotted Hiccup, then ran up to him, still panting.

"H..Hi...ccup." He held up a hand to say 'Give me a moment.'

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping Gobber."

"It's... A..strid.."

Hiccup stood up suddenly, ignoring an irritated Gothi. "What is it? What's wrong? Did someone get her?"

"She's.. in..."

Hiccup looked at him. "What?"

"The baby... coming..."

Hiccup froze in terror for a moment. A few weeks early. 'Oh no. No, Thor, no.'

Ignoring everything else, he ran out of the Hall toward the shop, ducking through fighting Vikings, and fighting down the Dragon root. He heard Toothless's footsteps and roars behind him. He was barely aware of anything else. Suddenly, he ran into a very large, and now surprised figure that spun around and stared at him. He didn't recognize the man, and ran past him. He tripped on something and rolled over. A boot planted itself on his chest. The man had a sword raised.

Eret held up his sword. "Drago. Shall we dispense with the pleasantries?"

Drago snarled and began to fight Eret with his pole-arm, hits fueled by anger.

"Enjoy being a Dragon rider, fool?"

"It's actually quite enjoyable, Drago. And I've found the Hooligans and their Dragons to be much better company then you!"

They continued their fight, and then Skullcrusher jumped down into the hull. He snarled and whacked Drago unconscious with his tail. Eret smiled at him.

"Thank you, mate, but that was starting to get fun. Ah well, everything good must come to an end." He hopped on the Rumblehorn's back and they left Drago to wake up later, with a monstrous headache.

Snotlout and Valka were working quickly to free the Dragons. So many cages. Hookfang helped anyway he could, updating the Dragons on the situation. Snotlout spotted the Razorwhip in the back.

"Windshear?" He ran forward and began to fiddle with the lock.

Valka joined him. "You know this Razorwhip?"

"Yeah, definitely. She's Windshear. Heather's Dragon."

"Heather?"

"She's Dagur's sister. She joined us for a while two years ago during the whole Viggo fiasco. When Dagur died, she was upset, but stayed, but one day, she left. None of us know why."

Valka raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Oscar's daughter. I see."

They freed Windshear, who ran out and blasted the grate, flying out of the ship.

Astrid had never felt pain like this. Never. Her whole body shook, and she let out screams a Thunderdrum would be proud of. Gustav had made it inside, and she was aware of Gothi, but Hiccup was strangely absent. What was happening out there? Her thoughts were interrupted by another round of pain. So much pain.

Hiccup watched as the man raised the sword, seemingly in slow motion. A blast hit the man, throwing him clear off. Toothless leaped over Hiccup, snarling at the man. The man turned and ran, limping badly. Toothless turned back to the stunned Hiccup. He stood up, about to resume his run to the shop, when a deafening roar blasted his ears. Battle noises stopped, and everyone stopped and covered their ears.

A huge blue tentacle, followed by another, and more, sprang from the water. The huge things seemed like they could easily pick up a house and throw it. It wrapped itself around the mountain, the one over the Great Hall that Gothi's hut sat on top of.

The mountain groaned and collapsed, crushing the Hall and everyone inside. The statue of Stoick was gone. Hiccup froze in pure terror and shock.

More tentacles wrapped themselves around the island, and a huge head breached the surface if the water. It looked unlike anything Hiccup had ever seen. Almost dragon-like, and with two sets of yellow eyes. It had what looked like whiskers over it's nose, and long scales on it's back. It continued upwards, and a long neck pushed the head upwards, touching the clouds. It stared down at the tiny island and roared again.

Hiccup threw his hands against his ears. It didn't do much to stop the terrible noise from rattling his brain.

In a scoop, the Monster lowered it's head and grabbed a house. It tilted it's head back and crushed it under rows of sharp teeth. It continued it's rage, grabbing house after house. Hiccup had to stop it. He got onto Toothless, and took off. There was another roar. Not the Monster's. A flock of Dragons left Drago's ships, Cloudjumper, Hookfang, and Stormfly in the lead. Hiccup had never been so relieved in his life. The catapults had been wiped out with the mountain, Hiccup remembered, and arrows wouldn't even make the Monster blink. They needed firepower.

Hiccup joined up with the others. "Okay. We need to attack that thing _now._ "

Valka nodded. "We'll take it down."

The huge flock, moving as one, flew towards the impossibly huge Monster. Toothless roared at it, and the Dragons all added their roars. They attacked in a swoop, all concentrating their firepower on the eyes. It roared at them, snapping towards the flock. It caught a Monstrous Nightmare in it's jaws. Hiccup felt a twist of grief. The flock continued it's attack, every loss only fueling their anger and attacks. The monster screeched and opened it's jaws to snap at where Toothless was. Toothless let out a huge shot into it's mouth. It snarled as the explosion hit it hard. Hiccup saw some blood.

"Keep going! Fire into it's mouth!"

The Dragons fired every time the Monster opened it's gaping maw. It began to tire, and finally, Toothless built up a huge blast and let it loose at the Monster's throat. It's head practically exploded, and it collapsed, hitting the water, and some of Drago's ships with a splash. All the tentacles it had on Berk stiffened, all but crushing the village. One tentacle hit the blacksmith shop, and Hiccup yelled out in anger.

"NO!"

* * *

 ***singsongy* Cliff hanger, hanging off a cliff! And that's why he's called cliff hanger! Oh yes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. Man. Here we go some more.**

* * *

Hiccup swooped down on Toothless and ran up to the shop, ignoring everything else. He heard Astrid's pained yells and felt a degree of relief. She was alive. He looked at the tentacle. It was resting on the shop, not crushing it. But said building was creaking under the strain. Drago's men, including Viggo's as well, were standing together, Dragons snarling at them. Hiccup turned to his mother.

"Get that thing off this building before it collapses!" He saw her nod.

He turned and ran inside. Nothing in the main area. He moved to the back room without missing a step. He saw Astrid, lying on some blankets, pale and moaning. Gothi sat at her feet, and Gobber had a cloth to her head. Gustav sat on the stool, staring at Hiccup's old drawing table. Astrid saw him.

"Hic..cu..." She let out another long moan.

Hiccup was at her side in a moment, staring down at her. He grabbed her free hand and held it. He squeezed gently. When the pain came again, she squeezed back, a lot less gently. He bent down and kissed her.

"You can do this, Astrid..."

She moaned in reply.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small cry filled the room. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. He felt light headed. He was hardly aware of anything or anyone other than Astrid. He held her hand and stared down at her. She eventually looked up at him, opening her eyes.

"Hicc..."

"Astrid.."

"He started as a hand touched his good shoulder. He wondered how terrible he looked for a moment. He looked at Gobber. "Congrats, 'Iccup. You're a father."

* * *

Drago watched in horror as his beast fell to the water, smashing into the main ship. He let out a snarl under his breath. He had been _so close_ to finally killing Hiccup. He roared for his Bewilderbeast. The Dragon breached the water next to him and stared at him, ready for a command. Drago got onto it's head. He stared out at Berk. The island was in ruins, tentacles draped on it, the mountain collapsed, and many buildings destroyed. But his men were surrounded, his beast dead or dying, and all he had was one Bewilderbeast. One useless Alpha that had no control over the Dragons. He had wanted revenge. He would have it. He urged his Bewilderbeast toward the island.

* * *

Back outside, Hiccup saw Drago's men being disarmed, he saw the tentacle removed from the nearly destroyed shop, the smashed, crushed Great hall, with mangled, unrecognizable catapults here and there. Gobber walked out behind him, leaving Astrid and their newborn with Gothi and Gustav.

"Good Odin." The man echoed Hiccup's thoughts.

Hiccup saw the twins and their Dragon, Hookfang and Snotlout, his mother and Cloudjumper, but no Meatlug, Fishlegs, Spitelout, Eret and Skullcrusher, and no Drago. No Ryker either.

Then he remembered where Fishlegs, Ryker, and Spitelout had been.

He ran to the crumbled mountain, remembering it as it had been only hours before. He saw Ryker and Spitelout kneeling over a crumpled figure. Meatlug sat nearby, silently staring at the figure. As Hiccup approached, Ryker stood. Hiccup saw Fishlegs.

"He saved my life." Ryker looked shocked, the huge man stiff, terror clear in his eye. He motioned to Fishlegs. "That rock would have crushed me. He saved me.." He moved off in a daze, repeating 'He saved me.' and 'Why.' Over and over. Hiccup walked up to Spitelout.

"He was a braver lad then I gave 'im credit fer." Spitelout turned away, a grieved look on his face.

Hiccup stared down at his dead friend. Meatlug had walked back over, looking miserable.

"Fishlegs..."

* * *

Hiccup had walked away from Fishlegs, who his parents were grieving over. He was in a daze himself. Lots of Hooligans were dead. Astrid's mother was one. The mountain was no more, and most of the rock that was Berk was unstable. Hiccup didn't know what to do. 'So much loss..' He caught a glimpse of something on the ground. Shiny. He picked it up. A knife. His knife. The one he kept in his left arm guard. It had fallen out. He stared around.

Suddenly, his heart stopped.

"No."

Drago's Bewilderbeast was headed toward Berk.

In his dazed state, Hiccup hadn't even realized where Toothless was. No one had noticed Drago except him. He stood up, putting his knife back in his arm guard. He reached for Inferno.

"Everyone! Drago!" He yelled as loud as possible.

Everyone leaped to action, despite all the loss. It wasn't over yet. Toothless was at his side in a heartbeat. Hiccup got on his back and took off. They flew toward the Bewilderbeast, with nearly all of Berk behind them. They stopped just behind the two large statues, forming a wall of Dragons and Vikings.

"Drago! It's over! End this!" Chief Haddock yelled at the madman.

"NEVER!" Drago yelled.

His Dragon spat ice water at them, catching a few Dragons who didn't move in time. Hiccup grabbed Inferno and lit it, holding it in front of him. He let out a Viking battle cry, which soon was echoed by every Dragon and Hooligan and Eret and even Ryker, who was riding an enraged Meatlug. They surged forward as one, following Hiccup and Toothless. The Bewilderbeast stopped and let out a cry of fear. Toothless let out a shot, hitting the Bewilderbeast upside the head. It roared and began to swim away. It knew it had already lost. Drago didn't care, apparently.

"Fight! FIGHT! KILL THEM!"

The Bewilderbeast snarled in reply and continued it's retreat. Drago hit it with his polearm.

"FIGHT THEM YOU STUPID DRAGON!"

The Bewilderbeast began to shake it's head. In a matter of seconds, Drago was in the water.

"Ahh!"

The Dragon spat ice at him, encasing him. Everyone watched as the chunk of ice floated slowly on the water. The Bewilderbeast roared defiantly at it, then disappeared into the water.

* * *

 **I know a lot of people love Fishlegs. I'm sorry for killing him. I really am. I love the sweetie too. Please forgive me, Fishfans. X_(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain. Love it.**

* * *

The aftermath of any battle is always terrible. Losses on both side, more painful than others. No one would mourn Drago. But as Hiccup watched the Berkians pick themselves up from the horrible loss of their home to move on, it put a bittersweet feeling in his heart. He was sitting with Astrid and Toothless, holding their little boy on the side, while tasks were taken care of. Funerals were being arranged for Dragons and Hooligans alike. 'Fishlegs.'

Hiccup let out a small sob. He hadn't cried much for a long time. He sensed Astrid beside him shift. She wasn't aware of her mother's death yet. He didn't want to burden her. She was weak from giving birth. It had been rough. 'But if anyone could survive that, she can.' He closed his eyes. 'So much loss. So much...'

* * *

A week after the battle, things were better. Berk was destroyed beyond repair, if they were to stay here, it would be hard. They'd have to start over from scratch. The funerals were over. All of them had been painful. Hiccup wasn't sure if they would stay. Half of the Hooligan tribe was dead. All the buildings, except the blacksmith shop, were destroyed. Everyone was badly shaken up. The decision to stay or leave was a hard one, and Hiccup couldn't make it alone.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting alone. Astrid and their son were sleeping in one of the temporary shelters with Toothless. Gobber was moving from small group to small group, giving condolences, handing water and food out. He saw Hiccup on the edge of the area, completely lost in thought. Valka was approaching him slowly.

"Hiccup?"

He didn't answer.

"Hiccup?"

"Mom." He glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" She walked up and sat next to him.

"No. I'm not. We've lost so much. I wish I could have stopped this. I wish there was something I could have done. Fishlegs is dead. Astrid's mother is dead. Lots of Dragons are dead. Lots of Vikings are dead. Berk is gone." He let out a pained, long sigh.

Valka put a hand on his shoulder. "You did everything you could. I wouldn't have expected any less of you. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. We'll get through this."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah. I guess so." He glanced back at the destruction. "But we can't stay here. Not anymore."

Valka nodded. "We'll find another home. We'll pick up and keep going. We always do."

Hiccup stood up, a fog lifting from his mind, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

"We won't ever give up."

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you're wondering, I'm not quite sure yet if that's the climax. There's still stuff I want to happen that hasn't yet...**

 **Any ideas for a name for baby Haddock? I need help with Viking names.**

* * *

A single silver dragon with a rider flew across a vast ocean. The dragon was a Razorwhip, metal armor gleaming in the evening sun. The rider wore metal armor of her own, and a hood covered most of her head. She had an ax on her back. The Razorwhip looked back at her. It grunted, pointing with it's head toward a distant point. The rider blinked.

"Berk. We're almost there, Windshear. I wonder if Hiccup will be happy to see us."

Windshear snorted in reply and flew a little faster.

* * *

Hiccup was about to head back to the others when he saw a single dragon on the horizon. He squinted, trying to make it out. It was headed straight for them at terrifying speed. He watched as it slowed down and landed in front of him. He had made them out as they approached, but had been to surprised to react. Now he was staring in surprise at Heather and Windshear. The former leaped gracefully off her dragon and squinted through her hood at the man in front of her for a second.

"...Hiccup? Is that you? Wow."

"Heather! Man, it's good to see you!" He took a couple of steps forward and hugged her.

"What happened here?" Heather pulled out of the hug after a moment and motioned to what was left of Berk. "And while I'm at it, what happened to you? You look like you've been to Helheim and back! And the others?"

Hiccup braced himself and began to tell her about what had happened since she left and onward.

"After you fled the Edge, Viggo came by with quite a few men and a new trick, as well as the element of surprise, thanks to the twins, and wiped the whole place out, forcing us to leave. We had figured out where his base was, and struck. It had been empty. We didn't hear anything out of him after that. We could only assume he had gone into hiding, and after a good few months of searching, we saw nothing."

Heather nodded. "And Berk? Where is everyone?"

Hiccup told her about him deciding to try mapping the archipelago, his dad suggesting he become Chief, Drago coming, finding his mom, and he painfully explained how Stoick the Vast died. He then went on to describe the events leading up to the destruction of Berk, him becoming a father, and at least a hundred dead Hooligans. Heather stared at him, taking it all in. She stared at the toppled mountain.

"So... I've missed quite a bit. Oh Hiccup, maybe I should have stayed!"

Hiccup held up a hand. "That was your choice, I wouldn't have stopped you either way."

Heather's eyes softened. "Your father... I'm so sorry..."

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "It was kinda my fault... if I had listened, he'd be alive right now. Half of Berk would be alive. The village would be intact... and Fishlegs..." His face twisted.

"What happened to Fish?" Heather's voice went up a couple octaves.

Hiccup hung his head. The man hadn't even gotten to see Meatlug again before he had died, crushed instantly by the rock he had saved Ryker from before the attack against the Monster. Hiccup stared at his boot.

Heather seemed to understand. She let out a pained moan as if she'd been stabbed. "No.."

Hiccup nodded. "He died saving someone's life."

Heather seemed to take some happiness in that. "I wouldn't have expected less from Fish."

"He saved Ryker."

Heather's face darkened. "Ryker!?"

"Like I said, after Viggo was killed, he switched sides. It doesn't excuse his actions in the past, but I'm willing to forgive him. I already have."

Heather stared at him as if he'd gone mad or sprouted a second head. Maybe the former was true.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I'm sorry you had to come back to.." He motioned to behind him. "...this. I'm not at my best right now."

There was a long silence between them.

"What are you going to do now, Hiccup?"

The Chief gave her a weary look, suddenly looking way more than 22. More like 70. "We're leaving. We can't stay here anymore, so we're packing up and leaving."

Heather's face turned determined. "I'm coming with you."

Hiccup stared her in the eye, surprised.

"I've been alone for three years, Hiccup. I have nowhere else to go. Just try to stop me. Now, I want to say hi to some old friends." She smiled at him. "And I definitely want to see your son."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, Heather. It's good to have you back."

"I only wish I could have been here sooner."

* * *

There were quite a few happy faces when Heather showed up in the area with Hiccup. Ruffnut embraced her, and Tuffnut showed her around the small "camp". Astrid was, by far, the happiest to see her. They hugged, laughed, cried, and Heather gently held the small Haddock baby, saying all sorts of cute things about him. She also said the boy _definitely_ looked like his father. He had the same deep pine eyes. And a cute little ruffle of auburn hair on his head. He had Astrid's face shape and ears, though. They were undecided on a name.

* * *

The Hairy Hooligan tribe picked themselves up, got on what was left of the ships, Viggo's and Berk's alike. Hiccup and his old gang, Eret, Ryker, who he had come to forgive and respect, Heather, and of course, Astrid, on the lead ship, they bid Berk goodbye, Hiccup staring back at his old home with tears forming in his eyes. He would never see the Cove again. But it would always be ingrained in his memory until his very last breath. Toothless sat next to him, and the good friends hugged as Berk became a dot on the horizon.

* * *

 **Please review. And seriously. I need a name for that kid. Not something silly, please. And not Hiccup Jr or Stoick second. I'm sorry, it would hurt too much. Each for a different reason.**

 **AND OBVIOUSLY NOTHING MODERN.**

 **Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So.. someone suggested a name I really like, but I'll wait to see if there are anymore suggestions.**

* * *

After three long weeks of sailing and stopping on the occasional island to get extra food and water, the entire former population of Berk continued towards the horizon. Everyone was now mostly healed and ready for the adventure a new home would bring.

Hiccup sometimes would gaze back towards the old rock he used to call home as if he could see it, still calling to him on the horizon. Others did the same thing, even Snotlout, though he would never admit it. Things had been uneasy with Ryker, but he was quickly becoming more comfortable with Dragons, despite his history with them. He had gotten quite attached to the grieving Meatlug, since they both had suffered a loss to Drago's monster. Hiccup guessed that Meatlug and Ryker might make a good team. Possibly. Ryker might not enjoy cuddling Meatlug. Hiccup jumped when he heard footsteps.

"Chief?"

He turned to see Eret.

"Yeah?"

Eret moved over and stood beside him. "Chief, can I talk to you?"

"Apparently you can."

Eret smirked a little at the sarcasm.

"You're gonna miss your home, aren't you?"

"Well, as much sentimental value it has, it was always just a rock floating in the ocean. Home is where your family and friends are. Where your tribe is. Mine is right here." He looked back at the twins sleeping with Barf and Belch on the deck, Tuffnut draped over Belch's neck.

Eret stayed silent for a moment. "I guess I count, huh? And Ryker? And Heather."

Hiccup nodded. "Ryker helped us, and he's continuing to do so. You're definitely a Dragon rider. Heather.. we have a history."

Eret raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Hiccup stared back out toward the sea.

"You know, Hiccup.."

Hiccup turned to look at him.

"You're a better man than I ever was."

Hiccup looked back out at sea for a long moment.

"You're very brave, and you stand for peace. More than I can say for most people I've met. You're a little crazy, but..." He stopped, not quite knowing how to finish the sentence.

Hiccup turned to look at him. At first, he looked somber. Something in his eyes made Eret feel weird. He couldn't read the expression that crossed Hiccup's face next.

"I've killed people."

Eret nodded. "A lot of men have."

"I stand for peace, and yet.. I still hurt people. When my friends are in danger, when my family is threatened, I can't.. I don't know what happens to me.. I killed the Red death, but only because it was threatening everything and everyone I loved. I nearly killed Alvin the Treacherous twice. I threatened Dagur the Deranged. I was going to fight Drago before I was encased in that ice. I chose to threaten Viggo away when he came by."

Hiccup finished his speech and stared back out at the sea.

Eret had no clue what to say. He stared at the Chief helplessly.

"Chief?"

Hiccup didn't respond. He pulled out Inferno and stared at it blankly.

"I guess... I'll always be a part of a violent time. Maybe peace really is only temporary. Did it really take me this long to realize it? I must be crazy, or stupid. What does it take for me to let go of that dream I had when I was fifteen? That Toothless and me could be friends forever, and Dragons and Vikings to get along? I lost my foot, my father, half my tribe, my home, and part of my sanity! All it'll take is another warlord with an intention to hurt everything I love, and I'll lose the rest of it because I still refuse to see the truth! Peace just isn't truly possible."

With that, Hiccup raised his sword to throw it into the sea. Eret stopped him, grabbing his arm. It fell with a clatter to the deck of the boat. Eret stared at Hiccup. There were tears in his pained pine green eyes.

"Peace is possible. And I believe you're the only one who can bring it. Maybe not for the whole world, but at least for us. Remember what you keep saying? A Chief protects his own. These people follow you because they believe in you and what you believe. So do I. Drago had it wrong. Viggo had it wrong. I had it wrong. Now we see what Dragons and Vikings can do together. They complete each other. And you, Hiccup, are the key to peace."

* * *

Toothless walked into the hull the hull of the ship where most of the Dragons were talking. He saw all of his closer flock sitting together and talking. He walked up and sat down among them.

 **"Alpha."** They all said in unison. Toothless nodded once.

 **"What are you all talking about?"**

Barf and Belch exchanged a look. Stormfly crowed uneasily. Hookfang snorted. Cloudjumper tilted his head to one side.

 **"...Me?"**

Hookfang shook his head. **"Trainer."**

Toothless's eyes narrowed. **"Why? Something wrong?"**

Barf looked at Toothless. **"He seems so different lately."** Belch nodded. **"Something is bugging your rider, Alpha."**

Toothless nodded. **"He has a lot on his mind."**

Skullcrusher rumbled thoughtfully. **"Do you think it's our home? Maybe it's how my old rider.."** He stopped, staring at Toothless.

Toothless nodded, ears twitching. **"It's fine."**

The Dragons lapsed into an uneasy silence.

* * *

Hiccup moved into the small quarters he and his small family were currently sharing inside the main ship. Astrid was holding their fussing baby.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh."

She began to sing a Viking lullaby to him, and he eventually quieted down. Astrid noticed Hiccup and looked up at him.

"Hiccup?"

He smiled at her for a moment, then moved to sit down at a small desk that had been on the ship. He stared at the wall.

Astrid set down the small Haddock on the bed, then walked the two feet over to him.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup looked into her eyes. There was something unreadable in his gaze. It unsettled Astrid a little. Regret. Anger. Hopelessness. Sorrow. No sarcasm. Memories. His face shifted into a loving gaze.

"Astrid... I almost.." He paused. "I..." He seemed to be choking on words. "I'm so lucky."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just so lucky..." He turned to look back at the wall. "So.. lucky.."

He collapsed out of the stool he had been sitting in.

* * *

Exhaustion. That's what it had been. The stress of everything finally had gotten to Hiccup. Losing so much, being in battle, training, becoming a father, doubting everything he had ever believed for the second time in his life, it had all led to him fainting. He was now lying in bed, Gothi giving him some herbs and telling him, none too gently, to _stay in bed._

Hiccup didn't want to argue. He lay, staring at the ceiling, all his armor removed and put aside. Astrid had put his prosthetic on the small table beside him, but only if he really needed it. Now he just wanted rest. He wanted the world to go away for a while so he could just give up and rest.

Just rest.

* * *

"Land ho!"

Hiccup started. Someone had yelled land? He heard movement above him, and some excited voices. He couldn't bring himself to get up.

"It is! Maybe it's big enough for settlement!"

Hiccup groaned. "Great. Someone is going to come in here and.." He rolled over, trying to ignore everything.

* * *

The small party landed on the new island. It was definitely big enoungh for two hundred Vikings and Dragons, and several animals to settle on. They began to look around to see what was on the new place. Fresh water, large flat areas, plenty of trees, it was very promising. Then the party heard a _very_ familiar roar in the distance.

One no one had ever heard but from one Dragon.

* * *

 **More cliffhanger.**

 **And Hiccup is depressed. Poor dude. I mean, considering what he's been through, I figured this is the kind of stuff he'd go through. And see? This reflects and echoes the other two movies, where Hiccup is at a low point, doubting, and receives some encouragment from someone. You see what I did there? Huh? *smirk***

 **What dat roar? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh yes I did a cliffhanger I'm so mean XD Here's more...**

* * *

Hiccup sat up in bed as a lot of motion on deck woke him up. He mumbled grumpily and rolled over. Someone knocked on the door, getting him to sit up. Continuing his unintelligible grumpy rant, he grabbed his foot, tying it on and opening the door. He saw Tuffnut standing there.

"What is it?"

"Well, for starters, you look terrible, Hicc. You should see a doctor."

Hiccup growled under his breath. He was not in the mood for Tuffnut's odd sense of humor.

"Well, the party just came back from an island they were looking at, and they heard Dragon roars. So.."

"That's it? Dragon roars? Ugh.. Tuff, why is everyone so fussed over Dragon roars? We've lived with them for seven years now!"

Tuffnut put tapped his fingers together. "Well, these were no ordinary roars, my good sir. It seems our good friend Toothless Night Fury is not the last of his kind."

Hiccup nearly fell over in shock. "Say again?"

"It seems our good friend.."

Hiccup held up a hand. "There are NIGHT FURIES on that island?"

"Unless Toothless is throwing his voice and doing multiple roars at once. Which if he is, I need to ask him how he does that."

Hiccup turned and grabbed his armor, putting it on as he ran by Tuffnut. 'Finally. More Night Furies.'

He made it on deck, and saw the island for the first time. It was beautiful, and definitely perfect for them to live on. He saw Toothless on the deck of the ship, staring straight at the island. He walked up to him.

"So, bud, you think your family is over there? Maybe a whole bunch of them, huh?"

Toothless turned and smiled draconicly at him.

"Let's get over there, then."

He got onto Toothless's back, ignoring anyone who was daring to try to stop him. The two took off and flew straight for the island.

* * *

They did a quick flight over the island, and saw nothing at first. Suddenly, Toothless pulled into a dive, landing on an outcropping of rock. Hiccup looked around.

"Er.. I don't see anything."

He hopped off of Toothless and walked through the woods with him, side by side. Toothless let out a soft snort. He sniffed the air and looked around, growling softly.

Hiccup was frustrated. "If they're here, where are they?"

A Night Fury dropped out of the trees in front of them. It stared at them through acidic green eyes. More began to filter into sight, dropping out of trees and some even seeming to appear out of nowhere. Some were smaller and had less head flaps, and others were much taller than Toothless, having lots of ear flaps. All of them had eyes that ranged from yellow to acid green to pine green. They all had varying expressions, from wariness to fear, but some looked curious.

"Woah. Look at them all! There must be at least a hundred.. you know what this means, bud? It means you're not alone at all!" Hiccup was dizzy with happiness.

A huge reddish black Night Fury with a bluish mark on his head walked forward. He stared at Hiccup for a long moment.

"Er.. hi! I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless!"

The Night Fury rolled its eyes and turned to Toothless. He grunted something to Toothless, and Toothless grunted something in return. For a good few minutes, they seemed to be having a conversation. Hiccup watched patiently.

The Night Fury looked at Toothless's saddle and grunted unapprovingly. It shook it's head and gave a couple of barks, motioning to Hiccup with it's head. Toothless snarled and wrapped his tail around Hiccup for a moment, barking back. The entire crowd of Night Furies around them seemed to gasp. Hiccup suddenly felt very uncomfortable. They had all turned to him, and they did not look happy. They were glaring at him.

Toothless barked a couple of times, he sounded desperate. Hiccup backed away a little. Toothless glanced at him. The Night Fury raised it's tail and flicked the fins twice. Four large Night Furies came forward. Three surrounded Toothless and began to escort him through the trees. The last one grabbed Hiccup and took off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup heard his friend's reply. He was taken through the trees and wondered what was going on.

* * *

Toothless followed his escort. He didn't have much of a choice. The Night Fury in charge here, Star, was his elder. He obeyed, despite the fact he was an Alpha. Also, he wanted to learn about his species. He was curious. But if they hurt Hiccup, all bets were off. He unsheathed his claws a little further, then forced himself to relax, resheathing them.

They walked into a large area, probably in the mountain that stuck out of the center of the island. It was filled with greenery and plant life, a lake down in the center of it. A hole in the top let light in. It had probably been a volcano at one point. The Night Furies continued to escort him inside.

He looked up at the hole in the ceiling as movement got his attention. The flock of Night Furies he had seen in the woods flew in through the hole, neatly splitting and landing in various areas, Star settling himself on a rocky cliff on the far side. He stared at Toothless through acidic eyes, then disappeared into a dark cave.

 **"Go up there, Tamed one."**

One of the three Night Furies spoke to him, and Toothless snorted and walked up to where the leader of this place had disappeared. When he got inside, he saw it was only a small, dimly lit cave. Star was sitting in a small dip in the ground, probably his nest. He stared at Toothless, expression unreadable.

 **"So, what exactly was that?"** Star spoke with venom. **"Is that how you treat your elders, young one?"**

Toothless winced. **"I'm sorry, sir. But Hiccup is my friend. He's not just a human. We are soul mates. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."**

Star's expression softened a little. **"So. Why are there Viking ships off our waters, and how did you come to be a.. if you'll excuse the expression, a pet?"**

Toothless held back a retort. **"Well, I'm the Alpha of a flock, and Hiccup is the Chief.. Alpha of the Vikings. We live together in piece, and we let them ride us. Our home was destroyed by a Monster, and now we are searching for a new one. I thought I was the last of my kind, and when we passed this island, we heard your roars, and I was hopeful that I wasn't alone. I'm here to learn. I hardly remember my parents. I want to know about my species. And as for how Hiccup and me met? Well, he shot me down one night, and let me loose instead of killing me. He earned my trust, and helped me to fly again."**

Star raised an eyebrow. He looked thoughtful for a moment. **"Well, young one. Being an Alpha at such a young age. Quite a feat. Tell me, how did that come about?"**

Toothless nodded. **"Well, an Ice Spitter had control over a large amount of Dragons at one point, and I challenged him to protect Hiccup. I defeated him, and the Dragons made me their Alpha."**

Star looked impressed. **"You defeated an Ice Spitter? How?"**

 **"Well, we were trapped in ice, and I felt something different inside me. I built up the gasses inside me and blew it apart, then blasted the Ice Spitter with several more powerful blasts. Even I don't know exactly how I did it."**

Star nodded. **"You found your true fire, young one. Amazing for one so young."**

Toothless grinned proudly. **"Thank you, sir."** He lowered his ears. **"You won't hurt Hiccup, will you?"**

 **"Of course not, Toothless. You are free to stay here as you want, and I will tell the guards to realease your friend. You can both look around. But no other Vikings are to step foot on this island, or in this cave, understand? And tell your friend I want to see him."**

Toothless tilted his head. **"I can't. He doesn't understand our language."**

Star snorted at that. **"I will fix that. I'll get him in here myself, then. Go aheah and look around, young one."**

Toothless nodded respectfully and backed out of the cave, beginning to look around the Night Fury's home.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in a small cave, the large Night Fury from before staring at him. It snorted in amusement when he slipped on a smooth part of rock, his prosthetic unable to grip the surface properly. Burning with embarrassment, he stood up again, rubbing his sore rear end.

"Ha ha. Laugh at the one legged guy. Now, why exactly am I here? Do you plan to eat me?"

The Night Fury looked amused at this. It cocked its head as it watched Hiccup sit down.

"Well, human, you sure do have a mouth on you."

Hiccup's jaw let go of his face and went into free fall, hanging from his head. "You can talk! Man! Fishlegs would be going nuts right now! This means Dragons are _way_ smarter then we thought, they can learn languages, and maybe they have one of their own, oh, and that would technically mean they are a people and.." He trailed off. "Which means we ride an intelligent, thinking species.. and what Viggo did is literally slavery.. and Drago.." He stopped again, realizing a little late that the Night Fury looked thoroughly irritated. "Sorry."

"You definitely have a mouth." The dragon let out a soft sigh-like noise. "Human, what you said is all very true. As for Drago Bludvist?" He let out a low snarl. "We know that name all too well. But I get the feeling you and him are enemies, which makes us closer than I first thought. But I did not bring you here to talk of that."

Hiccup tilted his head. "How do you talk?"

"I have the gift of magic passed down to me by my ancestors. I can learn what you speak just by hearing you speak it. However, I can only do so much, and only the leader of this flock recieves the gift."

Hiccup's jaw dropped again. "Magic..? Wow. There's so much we don't know..."

Star stood up and walked forward, sitting in front of Hiccup. "I trust you human, because your friend puts his trust in you. So, I will give you a gift. Use it improperly, and you break my trust."

Hiccup nodded. "I promise."

Star put the flat of his head against Hiccup's head. Hiccup felt a very strange sensation sweep over him. His head felt the strangest. New words filtered into his head. Dragon words. In a matter of minutes, he understood the Dragon language. Star backed away, staring at Hiccup. Hiccup felt a little dizzy.

 **"Do you understand me?"**

Hiccup looked up at Star, stunned. "Yes.. Yes! I can!"

Star grinned. **"Show me you can speak our language, human. Hiccup."**

Hiccup struggled for a monent, then said: **"This is amazing."**

* * *

 **Hope the whole "magic" thing doesn't come across as cheesy. I enjoy adding it into stories.. please don't think it's silly... XT**

 **Please review...?**

 **Stay into it, I promise It'll get better...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for delay, I wanted to think through exactly what happened next carefully. And I was busy with UTM.**

* * *

Hiccup slept in one of the caves that night, next to Toothless. His mind was buzzing, and not just because he had a bunch of thoughts flitting around in his mind. So much had happened in a day. More Night Furies. They could talk. Magic. And now he could understand everything the Dragons were saying, and even hold a conversation with them. It was crazy. His mind was having trouble processing it all.

"Toothless.. **Toothless, you awake?"** He wasn't sure which language to speak in.

 **"I am now. Why are you?"**

 **"I can't sleep."**

 **"That's obvious."** Toothless grunted with irritation. **"What is it? You want to talk?"**

 **"I never thought we would be able to talk to each other. This is.. crazy. I never thought you had a language... It makes sense, but there wasn't really a way you could teach it to me, and now.. well.. everything just seems.. different."**

Toothless made a soft noise. **"Yeah, makes sense. Guess you're thinking of "all the possibilities", huh."**

Hiccup sighed. **"You know me well, bud."**

They lapsed into silence. Hiccup's mind eventually calmed down and let him sleep.

* * *

Hiccup saw Toothless raise his head, no longer fighting the control he was now under. His ears twitched strangely, his pupils as thin as paper.

"Toothless?"

Toothless turned to him, unseeing. He walked forward, stalking Hiccup. **"Die... must die.."**

Hiccup heard the words. "Fight it bud, fight it! Don't do it!"

 **"Alpha says die... you die..."**

Hiccup backed up against the wall of ice. "No!"

Toothless's mouth opened. Gas began to filter into his throat.

Hiccup turned and saw his father, just standing there. He wasn't moving to save Hiccup. He had the same look as he had so long ago when he had disowned Hiccup in the great hall.

"You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

Hiccup felt tears roll down his face. It was just a dream. His dad was dead. There was nothing he could do to bring him back. It made seeing Stoick again and again in his nightmares that much more painful. He barely felt the plasma blast that hit him. Just a dream. The icy battlefield, his dad, and Toothless fell away, melting from his vision.

Everything felt dull.

Dead.

He opened his eyes to the dimly lit cave in the Night Fury home. Toothless's soft snores came from behind him. He stood up and left, almost in a daze, moving through the large cave. He sat down on a rock, staring up at the opening in the top.

Dead.

Dull.

He felt fresh tears coming to his eyes. Not dream tears. Real ones. Everything seemed far away.

Dead.

He closed his eyes. It should have been him that died. He made the mistake. It was his problem. He should have been the one that got shot, had a funeral, burned on a ship. His dad should have been alive.

Dead.

"No."

He felt dead inside. But something... someone.. kept him going. Toothless. Astrid. His mom. Gobber. Our son. Hiccup shook his head to clear the fog. He opened his eyes. Keep going. Peace is possible.

"Peace." He smiled, despite the pain, now numbing. "I can do it. We can do it.."

Eret. Snotlout. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishlegs.

Dead. Fishlegs.

Fresh tears took their chance and dove down his face.

"Fish.."

 **"Did I hear Fish?"** Toothless came out of the cave, mumbling about hunger. **"Hiccup? You're up early."** Toothless stretched, spreading his wings out.

"Yeah, guess I am."

Toothless snorted and sat down next to him. **"Something's bothering you. I can tell."**

"Congratulations. Should I give you an award... just a nightmare, bud."

Toothless gave him an even look. **"Another one."** His face fell. He stared down at his claws. **"Hiccup. I'm.. so.."**

"Sorry? Yeah, me too. Listen, bud. We've been over this, even when I couldn't understand everything you said. I forgave you. Let's just let it go. It's in the past."

Toothless met Hiccup's eyes. They stared for a long moment.

 **"Want to get something to eat?"** Toothless broke the mood, his stomach adding its own complaint.

"Okay, mister eats alot."

* * *

Astrid stared out at the island. Hiccup and Toothless had left a day ago, and hadn't returned yet. Had something happened? Magnus began to fuss in her arms. He was demanding to be fed, yet again. Sighing, she left her self assigned post and went back to the Haddock's temporary home. She closed the door and sat down, beginning to feed their little boy. He was definitely a handful.

"Gets that from his dad." She murmured, staring at the little boy.

He finished, and began to fall asleep. She set him down on the bed, and sat down on a stool, staring at the wall.

"Come back, Hiccup." She blinked, sincerely hoping he was fine, and if he didn't come back soon, she would go there herself. "I need you."

* * *

Toothless landed with a thump on the deck of the ship. They had come back so Hiccup could explain the situation to everyone, then they would return to the island.

Hiccup got off of Toothless, only to stare into Astrid's not-so-happy face.

"Where have you been?" She punched him in the arm.

"Oh, you know. Finding a civilization of Night Furies, learning to speak to Dragons, the usual. Don't worry."

Astrid's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?"

Hiccup then proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him since he had left the boat, and then told everyone not to land on the island in the name of peace.

A lot of complaints rose up.

Hiccup then told them he was going back so that he and Toothless could learn about the Night Furies and Toothless could finally be with his own kind.

The complaints doubled.

"You are not leaving us again!"

"No!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup raised his hands for silence. It took a moment, but everyone calmed down.

"Now. I'll leave Gobber in charge. The Dragons can help get fish. We still have food. I've talked to the Night Fury leader, and he agreed to let you dock on the nearest beach, but you can't step foot on the island. Does everyone understand? I want Toothless to learn about his kind, this may be the only chance he gets. I don't want to ruin it for him by breaking their trust. Please let us do this."

Everyone stared for a long moment. Nods filled the crowd.

"Okay." Astrid moved up and wrapped her arms around him. "Just promise me you'll come back." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course." Hiccup kissed her on the cheek, and began to get onto Toothless.

Astrid grabbed him mid stride and pulled him in for a big kiss. They held each other for a long moment, then Hiccup moved back.

"I love you." Hiccup breathed.

"I love you too." Astrid whispered.

Hiccup got onto Toothless's back and they took off for the island.

* * *

 **Short chapter that ends on a cute note. What's not to love?**

 **XD**

 **Please review honestly! Tell me what you think!**

 **(The baby is named Magnus now.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Astrid walked around, holding Magnus in her arms. It had been a week since Hiccup had come back and told them the situation. What he was doing there, she could only guess. She sat down for a moment, trying to ease the crying baby in her arms.

"Shh."

He started to calm down, fussing less and less. Astrid smiled and kissed him on the head. She heard footsteps and looked up. Heather walked up amd sat down beside her, smiling. For a while, the only sound was the water lapping against the boat, men fishing, and Magnus's soft breathing.

"How are you?" Astrid asked Heather.

Heather looked at her. "Can't complain, I guess."

"You miss Fishlegs?"

Heather winced visibly. "Yes. I wish he could have been here. He would have loved to see me again, I know it."

Astrid nodded. "I know he would have."

"It's just not right. He never did anything wrong. Ryker killed so many Dragons. Why did Fishlegs have to die? Why does everyone I love die?" Heather was shaking. "It's not fair."

Astrid gave her a sympathetic look. "I guess Fishlegs wanted to give him a chance. Maybe he wanted Ryker to live. Maybe there was no reason, just saving another life. I don't know."

Heather hugged her friend gently, careful of Magnus. "Thank you, Astrid."

* * *

Hiccup got onto Toothless and waved farewell to the Night Firy tribe. It was time to move on. They took off and returned to the ship. There was little to no reason to stay anymore, the two weeks they had been there had been wonderful, but there was only so long they could stay away from the people and Dragons they led. So the Hooligan tribe set sail once again.

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter... This is all I can think to put right now.**

 **I know a lot of people like this. Thank you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup sat on a hill, staring down at his village. Vikings argued over goods, walked from house to house, kids played as though nothing was wrong. He sighed contentedly and stared up at the sky. White puffy clouds floated against a blue backdrop. He remembered being up there.

 _This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of anywhere._

He stood up and began to walk toward his home.

 _It's twelve days north of hopeless. It's a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

Agnes threw open the door and bounded toward her approaching grandfather, throwing her arms around him. Astrid was standing in the doorway.

 _We have hunting, fishing, and a charming view of the sunset._

Hiccup walked up and kissed his wife. "Is everyone here?"

Astrid nodded.

 _Winter holds on with both hands and won't let go. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, boasting the kind of fun in the sun balmy weather that can give you frostbite on your spleen._

Hiccup walked inside and saw his family gathered around the fireplace. Magnus and his wife, and their granddaughter Agnes joined them moments later. Their daughter Haidrien, and the youngest, Stoick the second. Hiccup and Astrid walked up.

 _Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. It may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises._

Hiccup nodded to Astrid as she sat down with the family. Hiccup picked up the journal kept by the fireplace. "Who wants to hear the story?" Everyone cheered. Everyone loved hearing about the dragons. Astrid exchanged a special look with Hiccup. A knowing look.

 _Life here is amazing, although not for the faint of heart. It's trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's our home. The people who attacked us were relentless and crazy. The people who stood against them? Even more so._

 _We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world._

Hiccup opened the book and looked over all the faces of his sons and daughter. His wife and grandchild. The one still to come. Haidrien was going to be married. Magnus's wife was expecting. It was a very happy time. "Well, shall we start at the beginning?"

 _You see, we have something they don't. Oh, they have armies, and they have armadas... But we have..._

 _We have our..._

Hiccup opened the book and began to read. His whole life was written in the pages. From the moment he stepped outside for the first time.

To when he got his tiny axe.

Throwing his stuffed dragon off the boat.

Going hunting for trolls.

Shooting down Toothless.

Befriending a Night Fury.

Dragon training.

Riding a dragon.

His first kiss.

Losing a foot.

Starting the dragon academy.

Meeting Heather.

Alvin the treacherous.

Dagur the deranged.

Sealing the Skrill.

The dragon eye.

Ryker Grimborn.

Viggo Grimborn.

The Edge being destroyed.

Learning to be chief.

Finding a mom.

Losing a dad.

Becoming a chief.

Becoming a father.

Losing Berk.

The True Isle of Night.

Learning to speak the tounge of Dragons.

Finding a home.

Toothless...

The story didn't have a happy ending. Unfortunately. Hiccup closed the book and looked over his family's faces again. "And that leads us to today."

They all began to talk about everything from Adderwoods to Gronkles to Nadders to Zipplebacks. He smiled and left amongst the chatter.

He went back to the cliff where Toothless and the dragons had all left. Left forever. He felt fresh tears roll down his face. Forty years he'd been chief over the new land they called New Berk. He had been in charge of naming. He'd had Itchy Armpit in mind, but Astrid, Gobber, and everyone else had disagreed.

He laughed softly at the memory. He heard footsteps. He turned around. Astrid was approaching. She smiled at him. Her eyes may have faded a little of the deep beautiful blue, but they still held intensity. Love. She moved silently and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked into his eyes, and they stared for a long time, listening to the waves crash against the rocks. Neither of them even needed to say a word. She silently comforted him, stroking his cheek with one hand now. His beard needed some trimming. He had finally gotten around to growing one once he turned 22. Now he had a nice neat beard and mustache, not nearly as unruly and not braided as his father's had been long ago.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Milady." His voice cracked a little.

She smiled her usual Astrid smile and moved closer, their faces close, noses nearly brushing. He moved closer as well. They kissed.

 _That was ages ago. Now the past is the past. And there's still the future. I still believe I will see my friend again._

 _They are leaving, leaving the earth forever, with not a tooth or claw or even a scale for man to remember them by. But I will always remember. Till my last breath. Which is closer than it was years ago when I... I... They left..._

 _I miss my best friend._

Hiccup turned towards the west suddenly, moving apart from Astrid and staring out at the horizon. A black shape was against the setting sun, wings catching the breeze. A roar echoed across the water, a roar that used to be feared by every man in the world. The roar of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Hiccup moved to the very edge of the cliff, Astrid behind him.

He watched Toothless fly against the backdrop of a blood orange sky, doing backflips and twirls like a leaf released from the tree. He saw on his back, a boy in a green tunic and brown vest, auburned hair flapping in the wind. He watched in envy as the pair flew up towards the heavens, daring to touch the Gods' home. The boy leapt off the dragon's back, the two falling as one. Each trusting the other perfectly. Two halves of the same soul.

They rejoined and pulled up, starting their tricks again with practiced ease. The boy's exuberant hollers could be heard for miles. There was a flash of red and blue and silver. And they were gone.

Hiccup was left breathless. A memory? A vision? A trick of the light? Who knew?

 _When I was a boy... there were..._

 _Dragons._

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, and loved! I had a lot of fun writing this. I had doubts about it at some points, and I had to kinda force Night Furies in there and you can totally tell. But I still love it. And I hope you do too.**

 **Book fans will notice the Book references in there. Because I really wanted it to end book style, despite being very against Toothless and Hiccup splitting up. But it still works! And now I have feels.**

 **I will (eventually) write what happens inbetween this chapter and the previous. Maybe. Possibly. We'll see.**

 **(I originally had three different endings. One where Hiccup dies, one where Toothless returns alone, and one where Hiccup hallucinates in his grief and sees himself riding Toothless when he's sixteen. I chose the last one.)**

 **And wether you like it or not, I'm going to go over the adventures of Magnus as a boy and probably Stoick the second. And years and years in the future.**

 **So that's it for now...**

 **Go find another thing to read. XD**

 **Maybe my "How to make a friend" will capture your interest?**

 **Oh, and don't forget to Review!**


End file.
